imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Skerren
"I'll always be there too, brother. You can count on it." -Skerren to Jack, The End of Infinity 'Skerren '''is one of the characters in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He comes from Varagog Village, and like others in the Imagine Nation, affected by the Rüstov. History Skerren hails from Varagog Village, the looking ancient borough of Empire City. When he was eight, Rüstov Left-Behind parasites entered his home and infected his parents, both of who were devoted to his son and were best friends with Hovarth, the King of Varagog Village. Upon seeing his parents infected, Skerren fought them back, escaping with barely enough time to Hovarth himself. Hovarth, unable to do anything else, killed Skerren's parents and took the boy in as his protege. Since, Skerren focused on his training. Upon Jack's arrival, Skerren immediately hated him due to the parasite in him. Skerren solely focused on his training, and whenever mentioned at the possibility of being Jack's friend by one of the Inner Circle, he quickly dismissed it all, even on an occasion in which Jack saves his life. When facing Revile, Smart confuses Skerren enough to make the boy go after Jack, in which Allegra intervenes and saves Jack. After Jack defeats Revile, Skerren sees he's misjudged Jack, siding with him when the Inner Circle begins to vote him, Allegra, and Jack into the School of Thought. A year after being in the School of Thought, it's shown that Skerren and Jack get along and are good friends, but starts to doubt Jack when he sees him stressing out of the deadline of the incoming Rüstov invasion. After seeing Jack being "helped" by Lorem Ipsum, Skerren doubts him even more. At the end, despite coming to Jack's aid, Skerren doubts, breaking the friendship between him and Jack. During the year that Jack is held captive by the Rüstov, Skerren's own friendship with Allegra deteriorates over Jack's alliance, and worsens when Jack returns. Skerren sides with the citizens of the Imagine Nation that think Jack will turn into Revile, and even takes the task to himself to kill Jack, publicly in Varagog Village. After Jack is taken over by the infection but proves he's still in control, Skerren, while doubtful, sides with Jack and the rest of their friends, going after the Armageddon. Skerren does come to fight against an infected Allegra, but is there to see her saved, and after Jack is returned to normal by Stendeval, tries once more in being Jack's friend, celebrating his heroism. Physical Appearance Skerren is described as young boy, 12-14, dressed as a squire from the Middle Ages, always accompanied by his two swords. Personality Initially, Skerren seems aloof and somewhat of a jerk, especially towards Jack, considering his past with the Rüstov. However, he does have a soft side when he becomes friends with Jack and Allegra, though it's hard to realize when he's joking or not. Relatives Skerren doesn't really have anyone, his parents dead due to the Rüstov parasite. He's taken in by Hovarth as his protege. Abilities Skerren is a master with his swords, but his true power lies in his will, able to cut through absolutely anything as long as he's willing. Relationships Friends Jack Blank= Initially, the two boys can't stand each other and aren't thrilled at the idea that at some point they might be friends, as pointed out by some of their teachers of the Inner Circle. Skerren finally sees through the parasite after seeing Jack defeat Revile, calling him "brother." However, Skerren begins to doubt Jack when he realizes he's been keeping secrets for a year. When Jack is saved from the Rüstov, Skerren is more than willing to kill Jack, about to publicly execute him in front of everyone in Varagog Village. He manages to form a truce with Jack when he sees him infected but still in control of himself. After defeating the Magus, Skerren makes up with Jack, the two becoming friends once again. |-|Allegra= Skerren didn't figure much of Allegra, despite her being very fearful at the beginning, but the two start their friendship, ironically, after Allegra defended Jack from Skerren. Their friendship deteriorate after Jack is taken away by the Rüstov, neither seeing eye to eye about which side Jack is in, to the point it is insinuated they once fought against each other over the issue. They don't make up until Jack defeats the Magus and saves Allegra from the infection, along with everyone else infected. |-|Hovarth=As the Circleman and King of Varagog Village, Skerren doesn't only respect but idolize Hovarth. The king took him in after having to kill Skerren's parents. Skerren believes Hovarth as one of the strongest and best of the Inner Circle, his respect him going far enough that in ''The Accidental Hero'', when Stendeval tests Skerren's power, he's unable to break, or even chip, the bust of Hovarth. |-|Trea=While not said directly, it's hinted that Skerren has romantic feelings for Trea. Both are good friends however, constantly on a good term until Jack returns, the infection of Khalix taking over. Trea sides with Jack, which put them both at odds, though every time they face each other, they hold back, never wanting to hurt each other. In the end, the fight together against the Rüstov and are seen celebrating Jack as a hero. Allies Stendeval= While they don't have many interactions, Skerren respects Stendeval very much as one of his teachers in the School of Thought. While he sometimes has his doubts on the Circleman of Cognito, Skerren ultimately realizes his wisdom and power in battle. |-|Prime= Circleman of Galaxis, Skerren respects his teacher and his status. |-|Chi= Skerren respects his teacher and his status as the Circleman of Karateka. |-|Virtua=The Circlewoman of Machina, Skerren respects his teacher and her status as one of the leaders and protectors of the Imagine Nation. |-|Revile= Skerren proves to be one of the people that hates Revile the most. After learning that Revile is a possible future of Jack, Skerren is driven further to kill Jack to stop the possibility. After seeing Jack overtaken by the infection but still in control of himself, Skerren fights along Jack and Revile against the Rüstov. Enemies The Rüstov= Skerren doesn't fear the Rüstov, but rather hates them very deeply, like anyone else in Empire City. He doesn't hesitate to fight, and is actually excited to face them in battle the first time he goes to Wrekzaw Isle. |-|The Magus= Like the rest of the Rüstov, Skerren deeply hates the Magus. Skerren does earn a chance to face off the Magus, and even destroys its parasite itself after Jack strikes a deal with the Magus to keep Khalix alive. |-|Khalix=While aware that Khalix is the reason that Jack might turn into Revile, Skerren views Khalix, Jack, and Revile as one, so he shares the same hatred for Khalix as the aforementioned people. |-|Jonas Smart= Skerren doesn't care much of Smart, but did oppose him when Smart tried to keep Jack from entering into the School of Thought. The only time they side together is in the third book, when Smart, along with Hovarth, lead most of the people of the Imagine Nation to take Jack and execute him. In the end, both remain, up to an extent, as enemies, considering Smart continues to hate Jack. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans